the_age_of_darknessfandomcom-20200215-history
House Rules
Below are the house rules for The Age of Darkness Kindred of the East game. General Disclaimer I reserve the right to break, make, or ignore any rule here or anywhere else to protect the story. I also reserve the right to contradict myself on a whim. You understand that as the Storyteller I am always right, and arguing with me is cause for removal from the game. If you feel the need to discuss a decision I made with me you will do so politely in a Private Message and it will not be discussed outside of that message. Period. Age of Darkness House Rules These are the deviations I am taking from published rules, and in some cases my interpretation of those rules. They are not up for negotiation. Everything else should be assumed to work as published. Age of Darkness House Rules #Flame Retardant: This board will be flame free at all times. I'm all for joking and having fun, but once someone gets irritated its time to apologize and quit. Period. If there is some sort of issue PM me and I'll help out as best I can, but keep your drama out of public boards or I'll just kick everyone involved. #J.P.'s Invisibility Trenchcoat: Posting requirements are twice a week at minimum. If you cannot make that requirement let me know as far in advance as possible so I can accommodate you. Giving me time to remove your PC from threads with other players means they can keep RPing while you're gone. Don't hold anyone up when you don't have to. #Chain Posting: If you see me online and want to get some massive RP done with your PC let me know! At worst I'll give you a post or two. More often, we'll go back and forth 6-7 times. If I say "not tonight" then leave it at that. Harassing me to post will result in you getting no posts. #Rule of Sixes: If at anytime you make a dice roll and it turns up THREE sixes (6's) you get ONE Experience point. If there are more than THREE sixes you get nothing. Yes, its juvenile. Take your EXP and shut up. #I R Not Tarded: I react very badly to condescending and argumentative people. If we have a disagreement over something you will be polite and civil with me or you will be shown the door. Remember one other thing: You're wrong. I'm the ST. My word is final. It is my game. You. Are. Wrong. Remember that at all times throughout our disagreement process. #Privacy Shmivacy: I can see your Private Messages between each other. I will look at them from time to time to make sure rules are being followed. If all is well and none of it pertains to me or the game then you'll never know. If something comes up and I need to inject my 2 cents then I will. That is all. #AK-47... When you absolutely, positively, got to kill every motherfucker in the room...: Unlike the other games I ST in, bullets cause Bashing damage in this game, per published material. You're one of the Ten Thousand Demons, you deserve to feel like a bad ass. #Do Not Underestimate A Highly Motivated Cyborg With A Rocket Launcher: Handguns are illegal in most places in asia. A concealed carry permit is almost impossible to get. If regular guns are hard to get you can bet military grade weapons will be all but impossible. #Gravity Kills: Doing stupid things IC is likely to result in stupid consequences. Kill a cop, expect a city wide manhunt for your ass. #Rated A For Adult: We're here to play an intellectually stimulating game, not live out your personal, sordid, hentai fantasy. Drugs, gore, and sex will all have a part to play in that, but they will be handled maturely. Should you be incapable of doing that you will be rather bluntly shown the door. #But Its Over 9000!: Default EXP awarded at the end of each thread is 1 per 10 posts. Round normally (15 posts = 1 EXP; 16 posts = 2 EXP). #Keep Off Grass: Get in the habit of looking at this thread every single time you come to post. Rule changes happen immediately. Not after threads end. That thread is the only place I post those changes as well as some other interesting events for your benefit. #I'm Gonna Get Omnislash!: You are responsible for keeping track of your EXP. You are to use the Experience Tracker below to do so. It is to be posted on the bottom of your sheet, or left on the template if you opt to use it. 16 AVAILABLE EXPERIENCE POINTS -------------------------------- SPENT EXP BREAK DOWN EXP PURCHASED DATE 03 Computers 1 01Nov2010 05 Presence 2 08Nov2010 10 Presence 3 12Nov2010 -------------------------------- 18 Spent EXP Total #Biography Channel: Character Biographies should have any relevant titles, Social Attribute ratings, and Statuses. THAT IS IT. EXAMPLE: First Line: Titles if any Second Line: Man:4 Cha:2 App:2 #Your Skills Are Not Complete: Unless the books specifically state X roll / difficulty is made with your PERMANENT Willpower, the roll / difficulty will be your CURRENT Willpower. Rules for Shadow P'o # Shadow P'os will be assigned: This just makes it easier on me to get us rolling. If there are problems we'll adjust accordingly. # Do not pull punches: The P'o is not the Beast. It is not some clumsy, enraged monster. It is a demon that was smart enough to escape Yomi, and it is deliberately out to fuck over the Hun as hard as possible. Pulling punches is cheating. Be devious. Be brutal. Be mean. # Do not tell anyone whose P'o you are playing: With the above in mind it's easy for tempers to flare and I don't want those getting out of hand. If someone is bitching about their P'o in OOC take it as a compliment and but keep your mouth shut. Spilling the beans is grounds for a ban.